Kyoya, Reiji, and Ryuugas' courting fail
by smexy sevie's fangirl
Summary: Al, Will, and Roy are friends new to the beyblade world.  When they go to school they get stalked and abused at different rates, can they help each other and stick together or will one of them break. story is better.  warnings in story
1. Chapter 1

**This is for Lilcutie58! I was suppose to post this on Nov. 1 but my computer broke and now over 2 months later it's working and lo and behold the story! (audience claps)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show nor do I profit from this. This is for my enjoyment and for the enjoyment of others who either request it or come by it. (haven't done this in a while)**

**Oh yeah, Warning!**

**Warning: guyXguy, OCs, suggestive themes, will contain rape(implied in this chapter but detailed later on), abuse, and stalkers(gotta love the stalkers)**

**...**

"Get in the fucking car Roy!" Kyoya yelled impatiently as Roy walked a slow pace to the car in the packed school parking lot. It was after lunch and Kyoya decided that instead of going to school he would rather fuck Roy into his bed and home. "I'm coming Kyoya sama!" said Roy as he begin to jog to the car.

Roy was generally a shy boy that didn't like to talk much except to his best friends Will and Al, who he lived with, and he was exceptionally cute, thus making him a target and easy prey for a few boys in school lust for the boy. Unfortunately for Roy, Kyoya was one of those boys who couldn't resist Roy's looks with his: blue eyes, green hair, black t-shirt with a red vest over it along with his leather pants.

"Finally you got in the car!" Kyoya yelled. "I'm sorry Kyoya sama!" Roy cried as he sat in the passenger seat. "You know what, fuck it. You'll make it up to me once I get home." Kyoya said as he drove off to his house. The 20 minute ride seemed to only last 5 minutes for Roy but an hour for Kyoya. "We're finally here..." Kyoya signed. Roy went into his room and sat on his bed. "Wanna do homework?" Roy asked shyly looking down. "Home-" Kyoya was about to question why would he even wanna do homework when an idea came to mind creating a smirk upon his face. "Yes I do wanna do homework Roy..." Kyoya said suggestively. "In fact we can do our sex education homework..." Kyoya said. Roy was horrified as his plan didn't work at all. "Um... I don't have sex education." Roy said. "Well then you'll get a head start." Kyoya said as he jumped on the bed and pinned Roy. "Kyoya, nooo! Please!" Roy begged. "Begging will get you nowhere. I'm going to have my fun whether you like it or not." and he kissed Roy roughly inserting his tongue.

...

"Can you walk?" Kyoya asked a naked trembling Roy. "Not o-on m-my own." Roy stuttered. Kyoya sighed. "You can spend the night in my room then, and don't worry I won't touch you." Kyoya said. Roy looked at Kyoya in shock. Kyoya was not at all kind to Roy and usually let him limp home in pain or have even more rough sex with him if he let him stay. Deciding not to question it Roy closed his eyes and fell in a much needed sleep. Good thing it was Friday...

Roy woke up and saw it was 11:30 am. Geez he slept a long time... He looked over and saw Kyoya fast asleep. Roy quickly got up and ran out the house to his own house a few blocks down. He went inside panting from running and got a silk bathrobe and went to take a shower. Putting on the bath robe Roy went to his room to work on his homework.

After finishing his chronological essay about L-Drago's influence on the Beyblade world from when it was first created to after it lost to Pegasus Roy decided to go to the kitchen for a much needed lunch. "Want a grilled cheese sandwich Roy?" Will asked as he got another grilled cheese sandwich from the skillet and put it on the stack. Will wore a pink apron over his red t-shirt and black pants, his white hair in a ponytail. "Sure." Roy replied as he grabbed one. "Where were you yesterday? I never saw you." Will asked as he put the skillet in the sink and wash it and the spatula before grabbing a grilled cheese for himself. "At Kyoya's house." Roy mumbled. "You know I don't like you seeing him Roy. He's bad news and since you started hanging out with him you've been more drawn in and depressed." Will said taking a bite.

"But Will he's the only friend I have at school besides you and Al and Al isn't easy to talk to while your table at lunch is always full." Roy whined. "My table won't be full anymore since Ryuuga sits with Al and his friends now and Gingka is with Kenta and everyone save for Tsubasa, Yu, Tobio, Ryuutaro, and Reiji are with Doji training for dark nebula." Will said. "You can sit with us." Will said. "I accept your offer." Roy said happy he wouldn't sit with Kyoya and his mean friends.

"Smells good Will and man I'm starving!" Al said as he came down the stairs with his blue jeans on, a white t-shirt and some white tennis shoes. "It's my grilled cheese sandwiches, though I grilled a chicken breast for you to make a sandwich with. "Thanks Will." Al said as he picked up a slightly grilled cheese sandwich and put the grilled chicken breast on it. Al took a bite and closed his eyes as he moaned, " You can never disappoint Will." Al complimented as he wolfed down the sandwich. "Got another one?" Al asked. "No Al, you only need one." Will replied. "I'm a growing athlete Will." Al said flexing his muscles. "You'll be a fat one if you keep eating to much meat with no vegetables." Will muttered. Al lifted up his shirt and flexed his chest muscles to Will. "I'm not going to be fat, I'm just keeping up my six pack that everyone likes except you Will." Al grinned. "I'm not the only one, right Roy?" Will said turning to Roy.

"U-U-umm- Eee!" Roy shrieked as Al came behind him and hugged him. "You aren't like Will right Roy?" Al whispered in his ear his hand trailing on his skin going lower... "Al stop molesting Roy!" Will yelled as he ran over and pulled Roy away from Al's wondering hands. "Can you blame me Will? He's fucking-" "Yes I can blame you!" Will yelled cutting Al off.

"It's okay Will, I'm use to Al and he doesn't even mean it." Roy said. "Still isn't an excuse for him to molest you!" Will shouted glaring at a smirking Al with his piercing green eyes. "It's fine Will, really." Roy said trying to talk Will out of killing Al. "Well I'm about to go to the gym, see ya later Will and Roy." Al said winking at Roy and grabbing his black hoodie off the hanger. "Arrogant asshole..." Will muttered as he glared at Al's retreating form.

...

**I tend to write my first chapters short but don't worry because the 2nd chapter will be longer! XD!**

**Also I didn't really write the rape well because I don'****t think Lilcutie58 wanted it graphic so yeah... any ways read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show nor do I get anything from it other than reviews and enjoyment.**

**...**

Roy, like he agreed, kept his promise at lunch and sat with Will and his friends. "That tickles Tsu chan!" Yu laughed as Tsubasa tickled his stomach. "Will you two stop flirting or you'll end up going all the way like Tobio and Ryuutaro." Will joked. Tsubasa stopped tickling Yu letting Yu be able to sit up and stick his tongue out at Will. "I don't see why we can't, after all I'm his boyfriend and he's my girlfriend." Yu joked. "Another shot at my long hair, how original of you." Tsubasa said sarcastically rolling his eyes. "I know. It's why I'm here, to keep it original and funny." Yu said. "You get an F for fail." Tobio joked. "Go back to sucking face with Ryuutaro." Yu said. "Why you little-" Tobio was cut off when Ryuutaro grabbed his face and kissed him once more. "Isn't there a public display of affection rule?" Roy asked looking away from the smooching couple. "It is but no one really cares." Yu answered. "In that case..." Tsubasa grabbed Yu and kissed him causing him to faint.

"Is that why you didn't go all the way?" Reiji laughed. "Fuck. You!" Tsubasa flipped him off as he went to get his boyfriend up. "Now I see he's so grumpy all the time." Reiji commented low enough for Roy and Will to hear but not Tsubasa to hear. "He's up!" Tsubasa exclaimed as he lead Yu back to the table. "Gonna go all the way soon Yu?" Reiji mocked. Yu blushed and flipped Reiji off. "Reiji I think you mocked them enough for today." Will said sterning. "You're right, besides all fun things must end." Reiji said.

"OMG is that a monster trying to attack you Will!" Reiji shouted. "Eep!" Will jumped under the table crouched down with his arms over his head shaking. He noticed no sound except that of laughter and looked up to see Reiji dying of laughter. "You know what they say "All fun things must end and then be replace by new fun things." Reiji laughed. "Fuck you Reiji you know I scare easily." Will glared at him. "Come on Will even _you _have to admit it's a little funny." Yu chuckled. "It's fucking hilarious!" Reiji laughed. Will blushed and then the bell rang, saved by the bell. Will hurriedly ran out glaring at the table as they, including Roy, continue to laugh.

...

"Why the fuck were you with Will during lunch?" Kyoya yelled as he shoved Roy hard into the bathroom wall. "I was with Will and his friends!" Roy yelled frantically with tears running down his face. "You are allowed only to eat with me or by yourself, no other option!" Kyoya yelled glaring down at Roy. "I'm sorry it won't happen again." Roy whispered. "Damn right it won't!" Kyoya yelled. "Now get out of my sight!" Kyoya yelled. Roy quickly scrambled to his feet and ran out.

...

"Roy guess what?" Will shouted as he saw Roy enter. "Reiji apologized and sent-me. roses..." Will paused when he saw Roy's sad expression. "What's wrong?" Will asked concerned. "I can't eat lunch with you and any of your friends." Roy whispered. "What! Says who?" Will shouted. "I did. I want to keep eating with Kyoya." Roy lied. He actually wanted to keep eating with Will and his friends because he felt like a person with them while with Kyoya and his friends he felt like a piece of steak in an area of hungry wolves who enjoyed 'playing' with their food and then leaving Kyoya to 'devour' him.

"I can't say I agree with your decision but I can't force you to eat with us." Will said. Roy nodded and went to his room. If Will can't force him to eat lunch with him and his friends, how come Kyoya can force him to eat lunch with him and have sex with him? Roy didn't ponder on that thought too long and took out his homework and i-pod and drowned himself in work and music for the rest of the day.

...

Roy woke up 15 minutes late and sprang out. "Forgot to set my stupid alarm clock..." Roy muttered as he ran to the kitchen and got a muffin orange juice and wolfed down the muffin and gulped down the orange juice. He brushed his teeth in the shower to knock two birds out with one stone and got his outfit on consisting of his usual black t-shirt, red vest, and leather pants and ran out the door on to school. He ran through the doors as soon as the bell rang and went to his locker to get his journal and beyblade for his beyblade care class.

...

Madoka was someone who annoyed everyone in the class because she knew every thing about how to care for a beyblade and everything _about _the beyblade. Roy never cared, choosing instead to focus on taking notes and _actually _learning instead of being jealous over a petty thing. "Yes you can combine different beyblade to your advantage if you know how each part functions and get them to fit, but combining them to a disadvantage is when the beys conflict, like fire and water." Madoka answered as the class rolled their eyes. "Actually Madoka you can combine a bey even if their abilities conflict like me and Dan's fire and ice gemios." Reiko explained with a monotone voice not caring whether or not he corrected the class genius. "Damn it I forgot that!" Madoka yelled smacking her forehead. The majority of the class grinned at Madoka not knowing everything. "It is a common thing people don't understand." said. "If you put the conflicting abilities facing away from each other then they will never touch thus they can combine, even water and fire." explained.

"You learn more about how beyblades combine in beyblade anatomy class, which is a step up from here." said. "Then why do we learn a few concepts from beyblade anatomy?" Benkei asked in his usual loud voice. "To care for a beyblade you must learn a little bit about it anatomy; Kinda like using a few algebra concepts in geometry. To solve some of the triangles and different shapes you need a little of algebra to help you." said. After he said that the bell rang and he announced "Read pages 69-80 for homework and we will have a class discussion over it!"

...

Roy hated his next class since he had it with Kyoya and teacher arranged the seating so Kyoya sat at the same table alone with Roy in the back so he would be free to torture him without anyone noticeing. "Kyoya we have to work." Roy whispered attempting to try and stop Kyoya from rubbing his butt. "I don't care for this class so I don't have to work." Kyoya smirked. "Please stop it." Roy begged. "If you promise me a good time at lunch and tonight." Kyoya whispered into his ear. "Okay I promise you a good time at lunch and tonight but please just stop." Roy begged. "Fine." Kyoya said and reluctantly removed his hand. Roy wished he could go back into the past to prevent this...

...

**Ne****xt chapter is the flash back! XD!**


End file.
